Phantom Stallion
by One Nation Under GOD
Summary: Read and find out. Phantom Stallion is the name of the book series this is based on. If youve never read PS then please still read my story I think youll like it. If not then tell me. Please RR


Hello People. This is my third Fanfiction. Its from the Book series Phantom Stallion By Terri Farley If you've never heard of these books they're really good infact the 13th one just came out . But unfortunatly the Barnes and Noble here doesn't have it in yet maybe tomorrow. I hope you ;ike it I f you have heard of Phantom Stallion If you haven't then I hope you Still read it. I like this story so I hope you all do too. My sister did. Any way If you've never read a Phantom Stallion books I'll tell you who the characters in this fanfic are

Sam is Samantha Forster the main character she is 14

Jake is Jake Ely sames friend they have nown eachother since Sam was Born cause Jake is like three or for years older then Sam so he is 17

Rachel is Rachel Slocome the daughter of the resident millionare cowboy wanna be pain in the neck like father like daughter only she can't stand the whole cowboy thing.15? 16? I'm not sure I think shes 15

Gram is Sam's Grandmother (Duh)

Dad Is I think you can figure that out (LOL)

Bryanna is Sam's step mom her biological mom died (I said biological instead of real mom cause I think you can be a mom to some one and not be actually blood related)

So Enjoy and Please tell me what you think!

* * *

I hated these leasons with Rachel. Especialy since I knew she wasn't at all interested in learning to ride she just wanted to flurt with Jake. I don't know why It was getting to me like it was. This time she was wearing on my last nerve. I wanted to hope down off this horse march over there and shove her face in the dirt.

Oops! didn't see that coming I thought as I sailed over Ace's head.I do a somersault in the air and landed with a thud on my back. I tried to take a breath but I couldn't. That really hurt. Oh great more ammo for Rachel. Like I wasn't considered enough of a freak at school already. She'd have this all over by tomorrow. I can see Jake he looks like he's about to have a heart attack. And Rachel I can't belive she has the gull to be smileing like that. Oh great now she's laughing.

"Are you all right Sam!?"

he sounded worried but I new he wouldn't be for long he was gonna go all protective on me and mad at me for not paying attention. Why am I so stupid?

I forgot to ansewer him he's looking at me weird.

"I'm.......fine." I manage to get out. I can breath easier now but it still hurts

"What the heck were you doing out there!"

Oh yeah like I'm really going to tell him I can just imagine

I was thinking how I'd like to shove little miss priss over there's face in the mud because I'm jealous Because I can't stand her flurting with you. And I don't know why. I get these fluttering feelings when ever I see you and I think its cause I love you.

Oh yeah that'd go over real well.

"I'm sorry." I said. That was all I didn't have some stupid excuse like I usually do. This was my fault entirely and I knew it.

I wasn't stupid though I knew my appologe didn't get me off the hook that easy. Not that I cared.

He tried to help me sit up but I Stood up before he could. I grabbed Ace's trailing reins and lead him out of the corral. I was leading him to the barn to untack and groom him. I tied him to one of the rings and started to unbuckle his girth when Rachel walked up next to me

She was still laughing her pretty little head off and something in me snapped I couldn't take it any more I knew what Gram would have to say but this time all the good maners and how to act neibourly stuff she drilled into my head for years was not gonna stop me and I knew what Dad and Bryanna would do and that I would get in mager trouble but it was worth it.

I walked right up to her. She had just left sweetheart there and as usual was expecting me to take care of her.

Not that I'd trust her to do it especially with my grandmother's horse Sweetheart had already been through alot in her long life.

I stood right in front of her and she stopped laughing imediatly the evil grin slidding off her face. I just stood there for a minute and she finale worked up enough guts to make one more snotty commit. "Whats the matter little cowgirl did you fall off of your wittle horsey again infront of your boyfriend." My face got hot and I could feel it turning red I was so angry at her. Aw poor little Sammy is mad how cute." She said in her fake brittish accsent like I was some kind of little kid.

You meserably self absorbed self centered egotistical stupid materiallistc shallow jerk! I yelled at her I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. I knew Jake was stareing.

I pulled my arm back and swung it forward as hard as I could I caught her on the left side of her face and knocked her to the right so hard that she fell right right into the water trouft.

She sat up gasping for air and bleeding. Her nose was crooked and I hadn't meant to but I had broken her nose but I didn't care she deserved it for all the horrible things she had done to everyone over the years.

Now she was yelling at me but I wasn't paing any attention I turned around and walked back over to Ace where Jake was now standing with a very shocked look on his face it was actually amusing. I finished removing Aces' saddle and walked to the tack room to put it up.

When I came back Rachel had gotten out of the trought all on her own and was now making her way to my front porch to call an ambulance or the cops most likely. Oh well Gram was in there she'd take care of her.

I went back to Ace. Jack still standing there shock still clearly evedent on his face which was unusuall for him since ususally he barely said a whole sentance and he almost always kept what he was feeling and thinking off of his face.

I couldn't help but think how cute he was with that bewildered look on his handsome face. And I acted on a sudden impulsive thought like I had no control over my self but I'm kinda glad I didn't. I went up to him and kissed him right on the lips and to my complete surprise he kissed me back.

* * *

I hope I didn't annoy you to much with my authors note. speaking of which I forgot to say I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM STALLION OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Thank for reading And GOD Bless America and our Troops!

GOD BLESS YOU and EVERYONE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
